Link's Search in Minecraftia
by masterinventor
Summary: Link comes to Minecraftia through a portal, talks with Steve, and finds a place to build his castle. Next, he goes on to look for Herobrine. This story has been discontinued.


Off in the middle of a Minecraftian night, a portal appeared. It hovered there, with nothing supporting it, for two whole Minecraftian days.

Herobrine arrived and, spotting the portal, he moved to a nearby mountain to watch it.

Another two Minecraftian days passed uneventfully, and Herobrine was getting bored.

Just then, Herobrine spotted a zombie approaching the portal. A creeper followed it.

The zombie stepped through the portal then, as if it were a death portal, bounced right back out, falling over and vanishing as soon as it did. A jet of flame suddenly shot out of the portal, toasting the creeper. Herobrine jumped. Whatever he had been expecting, a jet of flame that didn't follow the rules of Minecraftia was not it. He approached the portal slowly, watching it.

"Hello?" he said, to the portal, thinking it might be some sort of flame breathing creature coming to live in Minecraftia. No response. "Hello?" Herobrine said again.

The longest silence yet followed his statement. The portal didn't make any response.

"Hello?" said Herobrine, getting a little annoyed by how unresponsive it was.

The portal responded this time. But it didn't respond in words. Instead, it responded with the sound of a sword coming out of its scabbard.

Herobrine was confused. "What kind of answer is that?" he asked it.

No response came back out.

"Can you hear me?" Herobrine asked the portal.

Link stepped out through the portal, turning to face Herobrine as the portal disappeared. "I hear you," he said.

Herobrine fled rapidly to the mountains. He had no idea what this creature thought about him.

Link watched him go, wondering why he was running away. "I guess I just set myself up a new quest," said Link. "To find and talk to that white-eyed blocky man."

Herobrine watched him from atop the mountain as Link started scanning his surroundings. He noticed the gunpowder that the creeper had left behind. It was, like all Minecraftian things, floating just above the ground. Link stepped over to it, picking it up. He held the first bit that he got in front of him, looking at it while it rotated there.

"You got some gunpowder! It comes from killing creepers," said the text box that always popped up when he got something new. Link read the text, closing the text box, and continued looking around, picking up the feathers from the zombies. The text box popped up again, this time telling him that it came from killing zombies.

Link scanned the area, spotting an incoming skeleton. Targeting it, he held his shield in front of him in a poised position, ready for battle. The skeleton would never know what had hit it.

Link deflected the skeleton's first arrow, laughing at how weak it was, before pulling out his enormous bow. Link's arrow flew straight through the skeleton, slicing it cleanly in half, and also killing the next five behind it. Link decided that he liked Minecraftia.

Link killed the nearest mob, a pig, with a single stroke of the Master Sword. That stupid text box popped up again, telling him that pork chops come from pigs. He cleared it the moment he knew what that pink liver-looking thing was. It had called it a raw pork chop. Link didn't need to know any more about it to know that pork is food. After all, his home kingdom had pigs, and they were sometimes used for food.

Herobrine fled his mountain, looking for someplace to hide where Link couldn't get to him. He thought of his home and traveled there.

Link started traveling, murdering all the mobs that attacked him, but letting the rest go free.

Eventually, Link spotted Steve mining at the bottom of a mountain. Link, still holding his sword, dashed behind a tree. The two log blocks in front of him popped. Again, that text box popped up, telling him that it was a log.

"No duh," said Link, slapping it away before mining out the rest of the tree. His sword popped every block on contact. He had numerous leaf blocks from the leaves, five log blocks from the trunk, and a sapling from when one of the leaf blocks decayed.

Link looked back down towards Steve, watching as he came up, looking for wood. Link watched Steve punch down some trees before noticing Link slicing up the leaves on trees he'd already chopped down.

"Hello?" said Steve.

"Hello," said Link, in reply. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Steve. "How are you?"

"I'm excellent," Link replied. "Do you know of anything to do here?"

"You can go mining, build a home, fight the mobs, and most anything else."

After a long time of talking with Steve, Link finally understood Minecraftia and the workings therein.

"When I came here, someone was saying hello, but he fled when I stepped through the portal," said Link. "He looked almost exactly like you except that he had glowing white eyes."

"Really?" said Steve. "He had glowing white eyes? And he was saying hello? I've only had Herobrine stop by to say-"

"That's a very nice house you have there," said a weird green monster, approaching from behind Steve. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to it."

Steve jumped and ran. "-that!" he said, finishing his sentence. Link watched the creeper coming, really close to Steve. It wasn't attacking, for some reason. Suddenly, it fizzed and blew up, demolishing the front of Steve's house.

"Herobrine does that same thing all the time, though unlike the creepers, he doesn't self-destruct," said Steve. "He just destroys my house and leaves me homeless until I can make a new one."

"He sounded nice to me," said Link, getting back up off the ground, where he'd been tossed by the explosion.

"He's actually not a bad guy, though many residents of Minecraftia think of him as one. He's actually quite nice. Very temperamental, though," said Steve, while he fixed the front of his house. Link killed another creeper as it came towards them, determining for it that it didn't need to demolish the house again.

Link helped Steve to build his house quite strong before he headed away, searching for a place to build his base.

He climbed many mountains, crossed many valleys, and even jumped a lava pit using his clawshot and a tree on the other side, leaving the creeper chasing him to cook itself in the lava. He dropped back down to the ground and continued searching for a decent place to hide his castle.

About a million blocks later, he finally stopped, looking around at the plains. "This will be an excellent place to build the castle," he said, before beginning construction.

Meanwhile, back where Link had come out of the portal, Herobrine was searching for Link. He wanted to talk with Link, but he couldn't find him. Herobrine stopped by Steve's house to ask if he saw a strange non-blocky man, Steve cautiously replied yes, and told Herobrine which way he'd gone. However, this was the wrong way; Link had explored the entire area within about a million blocks of where he had come out. Not knowing that Link was behind him, Herobrine walked in the direction Steve had pointed. He walked for thousands of blocks, traveling rapidly over the land. Finally, he stopped and returned, asking Steve if he went off course. Steve told him that he didn't know, and that he could be anywhere; he'd left several Minecraftian years before.

Herobrine raced off into the distance, again in the wrong direction, right before Link reached the top of a nearby mountain, looking down towards Steve's house. It had grown significantly since Link had left. After he ran down the mountain, over to Steve, Link stopped by Steve to ask if he'd seen Herobrine anywhere. Steve told him that Herobrine had just left in search of Link, so Link headed off in the direction that Herobrine had used, using his clawshots to travel much faster than he had before.

Eventually, rather than coming across Herobrine, Link found the entrance to Herobrine's house.


End file.
